


Mr. Osborn

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [16]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Spanking, hahahahahah don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that 'Harry' is no longer working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Osborn

“Harry, sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted-”

As soon as you cleared the door frame, a large hand grabbed you around the wrist and yanked you further into the office. The door slammed shut, and you blinked at Harry Osborn before he spun you and pinned you to the wall. His hand came up to your neck and squeezed with just enough firmness to stop your speech, and his body pressed you firmer against the wall as he caged you in. His chest and hips were hard against your own as he shifted, squeezing a bit more.

“Don’t Harry me.” He snarled, teeth bared and eyes dark. “Harry is for my friends. You may call me Mr. Osborn.”

You stared at your boyfriend in shock for a second-All you had come in to his office for was to ask if he wanted to get Chinese for dinner tonight-But all thought quickly flooded to between your legs where you could feel his more than evident intentions.

“Yes, Mr. Osborn.” You whispered, and his grip loosened a fraction as he smiled. It was not a happy smile, more a ‘You did a good job obeying me, and I’m on a sexual power trip’ smile.

“Good girl.” He purred, and his smirk widened as you looked down in your best demure gesture. He used his grip on you to force your head up so he could kiss you, the action all teeth and tongue and want. You arched off the wall to press your body against his, moaning into the kiss and grabbing at his wrist and forearm as air started to become harder to acquire. Your mind was swimming with lust and want for more of him, more of…whatever it was that he was doing.

“Do you like this?” He chuckled low in his throat, and his voice came out as more of a growl. “Do you like it when I show you who’s boss?”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Osborn!” You gasped, panting as he finally let you go. He licked his lips quick, scanning your shaking form with a raised eyebrow.

“Well damn…You catch on quick. Wonderful.”

“What…has gotten into you?!” You snapped our head up to look at him, trying to glare but more focused on how good that felt, and how much you wanted to let his obvious arousal free from his pants and take care of him.

He ignored you, grabbing the belt of your skirt and yanking you off the wall so he could walk around you like a predator would prey.

“Bet you’re already wet.” He mused, and you felt our face flush. “I know you told me about your secret little kinks a while ago, but…fuck, that reaction!”

Harry-Mr. Osborn-grabbed you by your hair and flung you towards his desk. You sprawled out on it, catching yourself and looking back over your shoulder at him just as his hand came down on your ass.

You cried out, bending more over the desk in an instinctual gesture to get away and at the same time needing it again!

“Again?” Harry inhaled, fingers flexing and eyes fixed on your ass. You hadn’t even realized you had spoken aloud. “My pleasure.”

His open palm smacked against your ass again, then again, and it continued like that, quick and hard and you were sure that your ass would be bright red or even bruised by the time he was done. You were also surprised you weren’t dripping down your thighs by now. All you could think about was how much you wanted more, how badly you wanted him in you, how good it felt.

“Harry!” You whimpered, your ass sensitive as hell and still he kept hitting you. Your fingernails twitched and flexed on the glass of his desk, trying to find purchase, and he stopped. “No!” You squirmed in the now silence of the room, your ass burning and face bright red. “More, Harry!”

“More…Harry?!” He shook his head, pressing his hips hard against your ass and you wailed. “More…who?”

“Mr. Osborn, please!” You were almost embarrassed for yourself, a little choking, more than a little spanking, and you could only think about this magnificent man fucking you. “Mr. Osborn, fuck me, god, please…!”

“Better. Next time you fuck up, I won’t be so generous.” You heard him undo his zipper quickly, and he hiked your skirt up and soaked panties down with a speed that told you he was just as needy as you were.

“Scream as loud as you want.” He commanded as he spread your legs and slid deep inside you, making you keen and squirm. “The board room is right next door.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
